


everyone deserves a happy ending

by TheLamestFad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, YOI Rarepair Roulette, back massage, i can't believe i'm posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLamestFad/pseuds/TheLamestFad
Summary: “I could help you with that if you like. Give you ahappy ending, as they say.”“...What,” Nikolai wheezes, feeling as though his old heart might stop at any minute.“A happy ending!” Celestino repeats, as thoughthatwas what Nikolai was having a hard time processing. “I promise, it’ll be just as good as the massage was.”





	everyone deserves a happy ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [machinewithoutfeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinewithoutfeelings/gifts).



It happens when he goes to see Yuri perform live at the Rostelecom Cup. His grandson had been so excited, and even though his back had been hurting him lately, he couldn’t go back on his promise again, not two years in a row. Nikolai had just been back to see him, before he went on, and was attempting to make his way back to the stands to find his seat, but honestly all these hallways looked the same and he had no fucking clue where he was.

Hearing voices, Nikolai turns towards them, thinking that at the very least he can find someone to help him back to his seat. What he finds is the waiting area for the skaters who have already gone, standing around TVs to check out their opponents scores, or chatting with their coaches about what they may have done differently. Standing closest to him is a man with long, curly hair, standing with that enthusiastic skater from Thailand.

“Excuse me!” Nikolai calls to the man in his best English, approaching the TV they’re standing around just in time to see Yuri take his place on the ice.

“Yes? Can I help you?” the man turns to him, looking surprised at the interruption, but not put out.

“I’m afraid I’ve lost my way back to the stands,” Nikolai explains, though his eyes immediately begin drifting to the TV where his Yurotchka is beginning his skate. “That’s my grandson,” he adds, gesturing towards the TV.

“Ooh, so you’re the infamous Grandpa?” the skater turns towards him, a huge grin on his face. “We’ve heard all about you from Yuri! Here, come closer, so you can see!”

Nikolai is ushered closer to the screen, courtesy of Chulanont, whose name Nikolai just recalled, so he can still see his Yurotchka skate despite his horrible sense of direction. The other two at the screen mutter their thoughts about the performance to each other quietly, so they don’t disturb Nikolai’s own viewing experience. When the scores come out, Yuri has taken first, of course, Nikolai thinks with pride, though there are still two other competitors after him and anything can happen.

“Would you like me to take you back to the stands, sir?” Chulanont’s coach asks him, gesturing towards the doorway.

“Oh no, don’t mind me,” Nikolai shuffles back a bit from the TV, allowing the other two closer now that Yuri’s turn is over. “If you want to watch, please.”

“Oh no, I insist,” the coach says again. “Phichit can watch by himself. By the way, I don’t think I caught your name. Mine’s Celestino.”

“Ah, Nikolai,” he returns, shaking Celestino’s out stretched hand. “And if you really don’t mind, I suppose I will take you up on your kindness. My back isn’t what it used to be, and all this walking…”

“Oh, poor fellow,” Celestino looks Nikolai up and down as though assessing him. “I’m sure I could help you, if you want? I give my skaters massages when they need them. I’m sure you could benefit.”

“Yeah, CiaoCiao gives really great massages!” Phichit pipes up from the TV where he’s still standing, now with his phone out. “You should let him, Yuri’s Grandpa!”

“Well, if you insist…” Nikolai hesitates, but his back really is hurting. “If you can help… I’d greatly appreciate it.”

“Wonderful!” Celestino cries, wrapping an arm around Nikolai’s shoulders and leading him down the hall, towards an unremarkable white door with a simple sign that reads _Staff Only_. Celestino pushes the door open, and inside is just a plain lounge room, with a few recliners and a sofa, a mini fridge pushed to one side and a few bottles of complimentary lotions laid out on the low table between the furniture.

Nikolai wonders briefly if they’re even allowed to be in here; the sign did say staff only, and Celestino is a coach, but not staff of the rink. Celestino must read his look because he laughs boisterously and says, “Don’t worry, friend. I’ve used this room before, and it’s all perfectly fine. One of my female skaters needs to sit in complete silence before she goes on or else she’s a total nervous wreck on the ice. Very inconvenient, but she pulls through when it counts. Anyway, they lent us this very room just yesterday, so I’m sure it’s fine.”

Nikolai allows himself to be ushered towards the couch, Celestino giving him instructions as he goes, “Now, take off your shirt and lay belly down on the couch. The lotions they have here are really very high quality, so we should make use of them.”

It’s a little awkward, stripping in a public place, especially since this is the very same rink his grandson is competing for a Grand Prix qualification in. But the sharp, throbbing pain in his lower back reminds him why he is in that very room in the first place, and he complies. Once he settles in, resting his chin on his hands and trying very hard not to think about where he is, Nikolai hears Celestino settle down behind him, leaning over his back and uncapping one of the lotion bottles. Nikolai waits for the cold sensation of the cream on his skin, but it never comes; when Celestino finally puts his hands on him, the lotion is as warm as Celestino’s palms on his back. It’s a small detail to pay attention to, but Nikolai is now sure that this man takes good care of his skaters.

“Did you learn this for your skaters?” Nikolai asks gruffly as Celestino starts moving his hands across his back, rubbing the lotion in first, then becoming rougher as he kneads at the stiff muscles beneath his hands.

“Yes!” Celestino says joyfully. “It’s a trick I learned from my old coach. He would always do things like this for us, so when I retired and started coaching on my own, I decided to take classes on how to do it properly. It’s really paid off over the years. You wouldn’t believe the amount of injuries you can prevent just by loosening up your muscles.”

“Hrm, I bet,” Nikolai grumbles, unable to prevent  the groan from coming out when he opens his mouth. Celestino’s starting to get into some really deep muscles now, the pain starting to come stronger before the muscle loosens a bit and feels better.

“Starting to feel that now, a bit?” Celestino checks with him. “I’m getting into some pretty intense knots back here. No wonder you’re in so much pain all the time.”

“It’s mostly the stress of raising a sixteen-year-old hellion,” Nikolai mumbles, mostly to himself, but Celestino is so close to him that there’s no way he didn’t hear it, and he lets out a loud, boisterous laugh.

“I know the feeling, sometimes,” Celestino is still chuckling as he speaks, his words sometimes hiccoughing around his laughter. “I coach about ten different students at a time, and I’ve never been very close to any of them. But after Yuuri moved back to Japan and Phichit started coming to me with his problems instead I couldn’t help but wonder when I became a parent as well as a coach. He’s my star pupil, and I couldn’t be prouder of him, but he’s twenty, a bit of a chatterbox, and obsessed with Instagram, and I can’t help but wonder where I went wrong.”

The words seem a little harsh, but Celestino has been smiling the whole while, and his voice is incredibly fond as he talks about his student. Nikolai ponders for a moment, then decides that sharing a bit probably couldn’t hurt.

“Yuri came to me when he was young,” he starts, speaking slowly because even though it’s coming back to him, his English still isn’t completely up to snuff. “Very young. His mother… was not fit to be taking care of him. The only thing that made him happy during those times was skating and his cat. When we finally made the decision to move him to Saint Petersburg to train with Yakov, it was very tough. He was only ten, but he was living on his own. And now he’s out there, traveling around the world and winning medals… sometimes, it’s hard to believe he’s the same little boy that used to cry when he fell on the ice at the pond we skated on…”

Celestino had worked over most of Nikolai’s back as he was talking, and the message is finally starting to feel good. Nikolai relaxes a bit more, allowing himself to be completely at the mercy of Celestino’s talented hands.

“Sounds like it was tough,” Celestino volunteers, his fingers working magic on Nikolai’s extensor muscles.

“Not so bad,” Nikolai admits, his voice low in his throat with pleasure. “It was nice, having him around, watching him grow up. He just doesn’t have a habit of respecting authority, and it’s turned more than a few of my hairs gray.”

Celestino chuckles, his hands never ceasing their soothing movements.

“We’re almost done here,” he informs Nikolai. “A quick massage like this won’t help much in the long run, but you should feel better for the next few days at least. I would recommend finding a regular masseuse if it helps a lot.”

“Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind,” Nikolai replies as Celestino finally pulls his hands away, and almost immediately Nikolai finds himself missing the warmth and the soothing motions. Shaking himself out of his post massage trance, he pushes himself up from the couch to put his shirt back on, and almost groans at himself when he notices a certain part of his anatomy standing at attention after the pleasurable massage.

Celestino catches his hesitance, and looks over to see what Nikolai’s issue is, and in doing so, notices the problem in Nikolai’s trousers.

“Oh, that does happen,” Celestino says, seeming unconcerned with Nikolai’s problem until he goes to turn away again, and pauses. “I could help you with that if you like. Give you a _happy ending_ , as they say.”

“...What,” Nikolai wheezes, feeling as though his old heart might stop at any minute.

“A happy ending!” Celestino repeats, as though _that_ was what Nikolai was having a hard time processing. “I promise, it’ll be just as good as the massage was.”

Now, Nikolai would like to point out that he normally doesn’t go accepting sexual favors from virtual strangers on a daily basis, but after everything they’ve talked about and everything Celestino’s done for him, Nikolai can’t help but trust the man. He nods his consent, and Celestino kneels on the floor in front of the couch between Nikolai’s legs, carefully pulling down the fly of his khaki slacks and removing his erection from his briefs.

Nikolai’s heart is pounding in his chest; he hasn’t done anything this foolhardy and irresponsible since Yuri’s grandmother was alive, bless her fun-loving soul. Celestino wastes no time, wrapping his hand around the base of Nikolai’s cock and lapping at the slit, before he takes the whole head into his mouth. Nikolai bites at his lip to stifle the urge he has to voice his pleasure, though with his massage-loosen muscles, he doesn’t feel nearly as tense as he might’ve otherwise, and keeping quiet is easier than expected.

Celestino has taken his other hand to fondling Nikolai’s balls, and his pleasure increases tenfold when Celestino takes him in as deep as he can manage and sucks so hard his cheeks hollow out. Then he pulls back, tongue seeking Nikolai’s slit, which is now leaking a generous amount of precome, and brings his hand back up around the bottom of Nikolai’s dick, jerking him in earnest as Celestino’s mouth pays special attention to his leaking head.

The _happy end_ sneaks up on him a bit quickly, but he’s not too surprised; it’s been a very long time since he’s felt something other than his own hand there that he hadn’t expected to last long in the first place. As he comes, Celestino gracefully takes his entire load into his mouth, then reaches under the coffee table in front of the couch to grab a small trash bin from underneath it, and spits. He grins down at Nikolai as he stands, walking over to the mini fridge and grabbing a bottle of water out of it, presumably to wash the taste out of his mouth before he speaks again.

“I’ll give you a few minutes,” Celestino says with a wink, and places a second bottle of water on the table near Nikolai’s knee as he walks by. “Come out when you’re ready and I’ll help you find the stands.”

The door closes softly behind him, and Nikolai is left to the silence of his own company. On the one hand, he really can’t believe he just did all that. On the other, well. Maybe he can kind of see where Yuri gets his reckless impulsiveness from.

**Author's Note:**

> if you managed to get all the way through this, you're amazing  
> also i'm s o r r y   
> :'D


End file.
